Nowhere To Go
by shylit
Summary: When your best friend decides he doesn't need you, when your boyfriend discovers he isn't human, when your pack leaves you in search of new leadership, where do you go? Sometimes there's nowhere to go, at least nowhere you can think of. Sydia/Sterek love triangle.
1. Lonely Places

**So I obviously don't own Teen Wolf, because if I did there would never be any breaks and everyone would be in love with Stiles.**

Scott was hanging out with Isaac. Again.

It wasn't that Stiles didn't like Isaac. Really, aside from the whole trying to kill Lydia thing, he thought Isaac was pretty cool. But that didn't mean he thought it was pretty cool that Isaac was practically stealing his best friend,

He and Scott had been best friends for as long as Stiles could remember. They'd been best friends through getting made fun of for being nerds, through both having a crush on Chelsea Morris in 7th grade (in the end Stiles had relented because, as Scott pointed out, he couldn't have Chelsea _and _Lydia), through Scott becoming a freaking _werewolf_ and almost getting them both killed on a daily basis. Now Stiles was beginning to wonder if he should've made out with Chelsea and have a falling out with Scott _before_ he got dragged into this mess.

Really, if Scott was gonna dump him, it couldn't have been BEFORE he was up to his eyes in supernatural problems.

But no, because the supernatural problems were exactly why Scott would rather hang out with Isaac in the first place. Scott had even said so, the first time he cancelled on Stiles to hang out with a fellow werewolf "Sorry, Stiles. It's just that you wouldn't be able to keep up with us, you know. We can hang out later; I just want to spend some time with someone who's like me, someone who really gets it. Thanks for understanding, man." He'd said as Stiles nodded numbly.

He and Scott had _years_ of history between them, and now it was like none of it existed, all because of some little species difference.

Lydia was seriously considering that medication. If only to help her get the good night sleep she'd been missing since she'd found out about wolves. Sometimes she wished she could go back to not knowing, even as frustrated and worried as she'd been then, knowing nothing but the fact that her friends were keeping dangerous secrets from her, it was nowhere near how frustrated and even _terrified_ as she was now.

Jackson, _her_ Jackson, _wasn't human._

She'd been too happy again, hadn't she? She'd learned a long time ago that if you grew too happy, too complacent, if things were just how you wanted them, if things were _perfect_, then there was nowhere to go but down.

But even if things were crashing down around her, that didn't mean she couldn't pretend. She took a deep, shuddering breath and smeared some concealer under her eyes to cover the dark circles.

If her life could never be perfect, there was at least some comfort in knowing _she_ could be. Or, at least she could pretend.

Alone again.

Really, you'd think he'd be used to it by now. After losing almost his entire family and unable to tell his only remaining (sane) relative his deepest, darkest secret, he'd been alone. And then more alone when that only remaining (sane) relative was killed. And yet more alone when he found out his remaining _insane_ relative had killed her. And still he'd somehow felt even more alone after he'd killed Peter.

Really, if he was being honest, all that loneliness was one of the reasons he'd created the pack. No one could live with nothing. But maybe it was his destiny to be alone forever because here he was alone again, after the family _he'd created_ had left him.

Erica and Boyd had run off to find a new pack, God only knew where Peter had gone, and Isaac was out with _Scott._ Scott, who _still,_ for reasons he was still making guesses at, wouldn't join his pack, even after the countless times they'd saved each other's lives. That was what the pack did for each other, he and Scott _were_ a pack, and they already _were_ brothers according to everything Derek knew about werewolves. The problem was that Scott didn't really seem to care about being a werewolf.

Now that Scott had broken up with Allison, and must not have much time to see Stiles with all the time he and Isaac were spending together, it seemed once again like Scott was a lone wolf. Or maybe Scott and Isaac made a pair. Maybe it didn't matter that Derek was an alpha, because without a family, he was still an omega.

**AN: So, when I was writing the piece for Stiles I could very easily see this taking a Sterek direction. But, of course things with teen wolf are never easy, they're angsty and difficult and complicated. Also, I adore Stydia, and writing Lydia's piece I saw a beautiful Stydia story coming together. But I'd already seen that Sterek direction, and I was a little torn. So, I'm not choosing, I'll just see where this fic takes me, angsty Stydia/Sterek love triangle that it shall be. And thanks to my nitpicky little friend having issues with the expression love triangle, we may even explore the very rarely explored territory of Lerek(?) which will of course be very tricky, as that so easily becomes crack. Let's just hope for the best. **


	2. Going Places

**Disclaimer: I very sadly do not own Teen Wolf, if I did everyone would love me and I wouldn't feel the need to try and win you all over with my terrible fanfictions.**

Lydia Martin didn't know where she was going. This was completely unacceptable, seeing as she was, of course, Lydia Martin. But this particular issue didn't seem to matter to her as much at this moment than she knew it probably should. After all, she already had much more of a reputation for being crazy than she'd ever wanted, thanks to…

Well, she couldn't just go flying off in her cat in the middle of the night with nowhere to be. She wasn't going home, so it seemed as though the gas station would have to do for now. Yes, she could just pull in and fill up her tank, and then she could call Allison, wasn't this kind of situation what best friends were for?

Lydia pulled into a parking space in the lot and fished her hot pink Blackberry out of her purse. Allison was speed dial number three. She took a deep breath to calm herself. All she had to do was ask Allison if she could come over, maybe before she would've just showed up, but she was a little more wary of invading the Argent's privacy, knowing what they were.

The phone rang, and rang. And then it sent her to voicemail. She sighed in frustration. What was she supposed to do now? Sit in this damned parking lot all night? Unless… her finger hovered uncertainly over number two on her speed dial. Why _couldn't_ she call Jackson? Everything that had happened to them in the past few weeks had more than proved what they meant to each other, what they were to each other. But still, she just… she wasn't ready to talk to him right not, not quite yet.

She sighed and laid her head on the steering wheel.

Stiles bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. He threw his phone from his left hand to his right hand. He bounced it off the bed. He tried sending ESP messages to Scott. It just figured that Scott could have every weird ability ever invented, except mind reading.

Or maybe werewolves could only read _each other's_ minds, and Scott and Isaac were sitting around right now, doing nothing but honing their awesome skills and synching their brains and-

_Stop!_ He was getting himself all worked up and it wasn't necessary and Scott was still _Stiles'_ best friend even if he wasn't a werewolf and him and Isaac were probably just talking about being werewolves and what sucked about it and what was awesome about it and how no one else understood them and bonding and-

No. Stiles needed some Adderall; he was way too keyed up. What would his dad say if he came home to Stiles bouncing off the walls like this? He went downstairs, and as he glanced out the kitchen window next to the medicine cabinet, he saw Lydia. Lydia Martin's car, _flying_ down the road, at like ninety miles an hour. He knew it was her, because just as the car rounded the corner, he caught a glimpse of that beautiful strawberry blonde hair, whipping around her face.

Shit. She was gonna get herself _killed_, driving like that. Well, he thought as he set down his bottle of Adderall and grabbed the keys to the jeep that he knew could never chase down her brand new car; at least he wouldn't be spending the night doing nothing. Whatever else Lydia was, she certainly kept him busy.

Derek heard the front door open downstairs, and the single pair of nearly silent footsteps meant that Peter was home. Somehow, even though he'd just been craving company, he couldn't stand the thought of facing his uncle at the moment. His uncle who'd killed his sister, who'd been killed by him, and who'd been brought back to life by a stupid human girl who'd had no business in any of it.

His uncle who was keeping secrets from him, who spent every midnight hour at some unknown place, and acting as though he'd never been gone. Peter's company might as well be the company of the empty air Derek had been keeping a moment before. Lately it seemed he felt more alone with the people he was supposed to be closest to than when he was by himself. Well maybe that was what happened when you didn't trust anyone, or maybe it had nothing to do with trust, since Derek didn't really trust himself either.

It didn't matter anyway. He jumped out the window, to avoid passing Peter on his way out the door, and headed for his Camaro.

**A/N: So this was a lot shorter when I started it, I have a thing about short chapters, but then I just kept adding and I couldn't stop. You all probably think it's pathetically short anyway. I don't actually know what kind of phone Lydia has, but I picture her with a Blackberry for some reason. So we'll get to see some actual character introduction in the next chapter, which I'll try to put up ASAP. Also I just realized I used like no indentation in the first chapter and I apologize for how truly terrible I am. Please review, even if it's flames, I'm a pyromaniac, so I totally don't mind. And I think troll dolls are adorable, so everyone's welcome here. Anon review is on so that's no excuse either. And if you like it, you should follow it, because I'd probably update about 10 times faster if I thought people were actually reading it.**


End file.
